PreCure Diment
by AGStudio9
Summary: this is bad. do not read
1. Prologue- Weird Dream

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is an au (Alternate Universe) version of the series. It is not official and never will be. I do not own pretty cure.**

...

Prologue- Weird Dream

 _She walks a simple road,_

 _and lives a simple day._

 _Yet youth is not so trusting._

 _And in this case, youth is right._

 _For the globe around her,_

 _the tiny haven,_

 _unravels before her eyes._

 _And there she stands,_

 _a puppet on strings,_

 _helpless to chaos's hands._

 _The day returns to dark,_

 _yet dark it is not,_

 _for stars line the sky,_

 _and they all fizz out and die._

 _The blackened sky, now free of light,_

 _cracks with an ear bleeding scratch._

 _It shatters, flooding the sky with shards._

 _And the puppet enters the mirror._

 _gasp_

 _..._

Nozomi bolted up in bed, scared out of her wits by the dream that had so horrifying graced her sleep.

She began to breathe more calmly, after coming to the realization that it was all just a dream. "It was just a dream, nothing to be afraid of!" She reassured herself, despite the nagging feeling that told her otherwise.

"Just a dream," She said again, "Just a dream."

She then laid back down onto her bed, rustled around for a minute or two looking for the perfect position, and faded back into the realm of sleep


	2. Chapter 1- Magic

**Author's Note: I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, but there will probably be spoilers to most of the Precure series. So if you haven't watched a season and are not okay with spoilers, you probably shouldn't read this.**

…

Chapter 1- Magic

"Please turn to page 128."

This statement was followed by the sound of nineteen separate students with nineteen separate textbooks flipping around to find the right page. One of these students was Nozomi, who was flipping through the worn book on her desk.

It was the first day of the new school year, and by history, the last class before lunch, the only thing on anyone's mind was food. Well, almost anyone's.

Nozomi was preoccupied thinking about the dream she had had the previous night. She knew it was foolish to get so caught up with a dream, but Nozomi had never been known to be very wise.

She drowned out her Teacher's words, but caught on to enough to know what she was talking about. " _Fairies have been with humans for all of recorded history…"_

" _...And in the present day, everyone had their own fairy, which comes to them sometime within their childhood. There are certain trends with fairies, such as families all having the same kind of fairy or having friends of each other with fairies who are also friends…"_

The reading was making Nozomi's mind wander to her own fairy, Syrup. He was something between a penguin and a duck, and was mainly orange in color.

He was currently where all the other fairies who belonged to people in the school were, "Fairy School". In truth there wasn't much learning there, and it could better be described as "Fairy Boot Camp."

She looked around her classroom, to find out what all the other students were doing. Kanae and Miyuki were passing notes, Ricko was reading a fantasy book, hiding it with her textbook. And Nagisa was sleeping, also hiding it with her textbook.

 _RIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

All the students in the classroom bolted up at the sound of the bell, dropping everything to grab lunch and find a place to sit. Most of the students, including Nozomi, bolted out the classroom doors.

"Please come back before the next class!" Their teacher called, but her pleas fell on mostly deaf ears.

…

Love ran over to a bench in the school's field, Eager to see her longtime friend, Nozomi, for the first time that day. Behind her was her stepsister, Setsuna, who was less than thrilled to be tagging along.

"Love! over here!" Nozomi called, prompting Love to run faster.

"Hi Nozomi! There's someone I want you to meet!" She turned around, "Hey, Setsuna!"

Setsuna finished walking over, her dull-rust colored eyes sending chills down Nozomi's spine.

"Hello Setsuna, nice to meet you." Nozomi said, holding out a slightly shaky hand.

"We're in the same class." Setsuna said, taking Nozomi's hand and shaking it.

"O-oh yeah. Now I remember."

Setsuna did not reply, Instead sitting on the other side of love and began to eat her lunch.

Love, seeming oblivious to the situation, began eating her lunch with a smile on her face. She was just too carefree sometimes…

About three-fourths of the way through lunch, Nozomi began to feel very uncomfortable. She felt as if someone, or something, was watching her. She kept looking around, trying to find anything that might be watching her.

Then, suddenly, a girl that looked about 18 or so appeared in front of them, wearing various shades of light blue, coral, and yellow-orange. But her most prominent feature was a mask covering the right side of her face.

Nozomi, Love, and Setsuna, all too stunned to respond, watched as she pulled out a black pocket watch, and clicked a small button on the top.

Everything around Nozomi, even the other two girls, turned a monotone black, white and grey, frozen in time.

Only her and the strange girl were still colored, and still moving. She spoke, " I finally found something, So let's hope this works."

Nozomi felt a sharp pain all over her body, and could not hear what the girl said next over her own screaming. she felt herself fall to the ground, and could barely make out a monster of some kind being summoned.

Grey was the last thing she saw before everything went black.

…

She wasn't quite conscious, but not unconscious either. Everything was black, and pain seemed foreign. Yet she could still feel herself floating, and at the same time laying on the rock-hard ground.

It reminded her of her dream, and her subconscious mind noticed the strange coincidence. Too strange to be natural, and too strange to not have some connection.

Looking for an answer that she somehow wanted, her head turned slowly, slightly to the right, then slowly slightly to the left.

And then she saw it.

It was a fox-like fairy, with a black and white color scheme, with gold coloring on her collar and head accessory. And on her collar was a perfect six-sided mirror.

The fairy was so strange, Since it seemed to break the grey of the world, and looking at her made the fog in Nozomi's mind clear.

She tried to move, to grab the fairy and run, but found herself unable to do anything but rotate her head, and she refused to take her eyes of the fairy.

It walked closer, until it was right next to her, and then it uttered a phrase,

"Mufutu."

Suddenly, the fog in Nozomi's head disappeared, and was replaced with a bright, pinkish light. she could barely see, but could distinctly hear a phrase shouted from within herself.

" _The Great Power of hope, Cure Dream!"_

 **...**

Standing. she was standing. that was the first thing that Nozomi noted when she opened her eyes. The next thing she noticed was the bizarre outfit she was wearing, that had an abundance of frills and pink, yet still reminded her of what someone would wear in battle.

She looked ahead, towards the field, And saw the same girl from before, Flying in the air as if she was standing on an invisible platform.

below her was a giant monster, one or two stories tall at least, who was wearing a teacher-like jacket, glasses, and had assorted school supplies in the place of hands. The most prominent feature was a light blue half circle where she presumed a face would be.

It took Nozomi a few seconds to figure out that the monster was on a slow rampage towards her, and when she did a rush of fear went through her.

she ran, and fell.

brushing the dirt off her chin, Nozomi looked at the ever-approaching beast.

"I'm going to die…" Nozomi called out into the world. The only thing around her was the monster, and the world around her that had been turned a palette of blacks, whites, and greys.

She blinked through tears that were threatening to pour down her face, when she noticed the fairy from earlier standing on the ground next to her.

she bolted up, "What am I supposed to do?" she desperately asked

"Fight~Mufutu"

"fight? How? Am I supposed to say something, or am I supposed to punch and kick it? Should I do something else?"

The fairy made a punching motion with it's fist, implying she should physically fight it.

Nozomi took a stand before the creature, running towards it and punched it towards the sky. she jumped after it, making a roundhouse kick that sent the monster towards the center of the field.

She took a dive towards the monster, planting feet first into the half- circle on it's forehead. When she touched the semicircle, it glowed a bright pink, radiating a burning heat.

The monster let out a deafening scream as it's body collapsed, the blackness of it's skin disintegrating into nothingness as it's teacher-like accessories burned in the pink light.

Nozomi didn't dare take her eyes of the beast until all that was left of it was the burning pink light. The light sped through the air, aiming at Nozomi and absorbing its self into her being.

Her eyes traveled to the girl, who was still flying in the air, but this time her eyes were on Nozomi, and her face was molded into a snarl.

"Well, who expected that to happen?" her voice dripped with sarcasm. "I should probably go back now, don't you think?"

She teleported, dark energy being left where she had been standing. Nozomi somehow felt alone, and asked a question that had been plaguing her for the last few minutes.

"What just happened?"

…

She stood there for a few minutes, with a piece of broken mirror lying within her palm. It was so hard not to believe it was a dream, but the weight in her palm refused to let her believe it.

Love and Setsuna ran over to her, a worried look on Love's face. "Nozomi! thank goodness, we were so worried!"

Setsuna, who was less than excited, drew her eyes towards the fairy sleeping at Nozomi's feet. "Where did the fairy come from?" she picked it up "It looks too young to be here alone."

Nozomi didn't respond, the shock of the event not wearing off.

"Do you need to lie down?" love questioned.

Nozomi slowly nodded her head in a 'no' motion, before bending down shakily to pick up the fairy. before she could, however, she felt her face fall onto the ground as her vision faded to black.

…

meanwhile, In a shadowy room, too dark to tell how large it was or what was in it, the girl who had created a monster walked up to a figure, one that somehow seemed darker than everything else in the room.

"My mistress, a Pretty Cure has appeared." She reported to the shadow

"Perfect, all is going according to plan I presume?"

"Yes, my mistress."

The shadow let out a terrible laugh that shook the room, echoing against the empty blackness.

"Finally! We shall win!"


End file.
